


To A T.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorpWeek2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: AgentCorp Week 2020!Day 1:  FamilyDay 2:  5 Things/5 TimesDay 3:  Role ReversalDay 4:  Curtain FicDay 5:  Hurt/ComfortDay 6:  Alternate UniverseDay 7:  FluffThe rating and summary of the work will be listed for each chapter.  Some works will be short, some much longer.  Enjoy!!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 180





	1. Take off your makeup, nobody's around, it's you and me, girl, just let your guard down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Number: 1 - Family  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings/Triggers: None.

It’s so cliche, to say it’s love at first time, but Alex knows it is. She can feel it in the way her heart pounds in her chest, the dilation in her pupils, the overwhelming sensations circling through her body. Her arms tingle, her brain buzzes, and she knows she’d go to the ends of the earth to protect her. It’s insane the way her life feels like it has ground to a halt and everything before it doesn’t exist anymore. There is only after, after this moment and every moment after. A future, that includes her, and those sparking green eyes looking back at her. She can see Sunday mornings reading books, holding her hand in her own, camping trips, and weddings. Everything is flying across her vision like it is already happening too fast.

Alex takes the time, taking her in. Her eyes scan over her face, a hint of the dark hair that she’ll have, those beautiful green eyes that match her Mom’s, tiny little pink lips, and the hint of a dimple on the right side of her adorable cheeks. Her ears even look perfect.

She has a tiny little roll of skin on her neck, her skin still pink, a little outtie belly button, and chubby little arms that come down to ten perfect fingers. Alex kisses her little palm and each of her fingers slowly. She smells just like baby powder, a somehow natural smell of a new baby. When she wraps all five of her little fingers around Alex’s index finger, Alex’s world stops. Because right there, in that moment, her baby girl was holding on to her, drawing comfort from her Mama for the first time. Alex knows she’ll spend the rest of her life with those little fingers wrapped around her own, protecting her and loving her with everything she has.

She’s wearing the tiniest diaper Alex has ever seen, two little bowed legs coming down to two tiny feet and ten little toes. Feet that Alex will put shoes on, feet that Alex will watch learn to walk, feet that’ll help her run and explore as she grows. It’s insane to her, to finally get to see the little feet that had been kicking her Mom’s bladder for the last nine months.

Alex watches her little eyes close as she starts to drift to sleep.

Kieran Eliza Danvers, after Lena’s mother and Alex’s mother.

Born on September 16th, the exact day the doctors said she would be.

6 pounds, 8 ounces of absolute perfection.

18 inches long, every single inch of her worth every single second of all of this.

“She’s perfect,” Alex whispers, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. She takes her time to carefully give the bundle back to Lena who smiles as she watches Alex with her.

”You’re perfect,” Alex says, leaning over to place a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “Thank you for doing this with me, for making me a parent. I love you so much.”

”I love you too,” Lena responds, accepting Alex’s sweet kiss.

Alex is careful as she joins Lena in the hospital bed, their daughter sleeping between them.

Alex had been certain that it couldn’t get any better the minute Lena had agreed to be her girlfriend, had felt too lucky when Lena told her she loved her too, had been over the moon when Lena had said yes to being her wife, and felt like everything was absolutely perfect when they’d said I do.

Now, it feels like things are complete, their baby filling a place that Alex didn’t even know was there.

And Alex was going to love her fiercely, just like she loved her Mom.

A family, a life, a love, that Alex couldn’t wait to start.


	2. I see right through you, I know what it means, Iknow I got you, the moment when you close your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Number: 2, 5 Things  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings/Triggers: None.
> 
> Five times Lena Luthor absolutely wasn’t into Alex Danvers and one time that she couldn’t help it.

1.

”Look at the baby Yoda,” Lena states, pointing up at the plush toy hanging as one of the prizes around the game booth. Kara had almost had to drag her to the National City Fair, but she was glad she was having a good time. “How much for that?” Lena asks the worker, pointing at it again.

”That’s a large prize mam,” he says, following her pointed finger to the toy. “All you’ve got to do is knock down that tower of milk bottles with this ball,” he holds it up comically close to Lena’s face. “That’ll get you a small prize. Two smalls for a medium and two mediums for a large.”

”Can’t I just buy it from you?” Lena asks.

”No mam, but you can play the game,” he responds, already knowing he’s got a sale.

Lena starts to step away, knowing that it isn’t a game she could win.

”I’ve got this,” Alex says, stepping between Lena and Kara to slap a five dollar bill on the table. She shrugs off her leather jacket as the game worker sets three balls on the counter.

It takes Alex all three balls to get the first tower down, earning her the first small toy.

She slaps a second five dollar bill on the counter, earning three more balls. She leaves one milk bottle left on the stand.

Before Lena can stop her, Alex pulls out a ten to hand to the worker.

The first throw ends her the second small toy, trading the two she’d earned for a medium.

”I’ll just take one of the mediums Alex,” Lena says, not wanting Alex to spend too much money on a stuffed animal that probably costs less than what she’s already spent.

”I got this,” Alex says, grabbing another ball. This time, the tower falls in one go, Alex sending Lena a wink as her small prize is added next to her medium.

She has to use ten more dollars, making the total 30 bucks for the plush Lena had been gushing over.

Her face lights up like Christmas morning when Alex hands it to her.

”Thank you,” Lena says to Alex, watching the Agent shrug it off.

As Alex walks away, following Kara to one of those sledge hammer games to show off strength, Lena falls into step with Sam.

”Wasn’t that sweet?” Sam teases, cutting her eyes to look at Lena’s face.

”It really was,” Lena gushes.

”Not to shabby of a day, eh?” Sam asks. “Getting to watch your crush show off those arms while she wins you something?”

”Oh stop,” Lena admonishes. “Alex was just being nice.”

”Yeah, sure,” Sam responds, elbowing her friend as they catch up to Alex and Kara.

Lena chalks it up to Alex being nice, even as she clutches the plush toy to her.

__

2.

”What?” Lena asks Sam because she can see the mischievous grin on Sam’s face the minute she walks through her front door.

”Oh, nothing,” Sam responds, walking backwards towards her kitchen. “Wine?” Sam asks.

Lena nods, watching Sam carefully as her best friend fills up her glass.

Lena hears a loud splash from outside as Sam hands her the glass.

”Ruby in the pool?” Lena asks, the sound of squealing making it evident that she definitely is.

”She is,” Sam pauses, that teasing smile spreading across her face, “with Alex.”

Lena would lie and say that she definitely didn’t run to the window.

She watches as Alex chases Ruby around the pool, wearing board shorts and a bathing suit top, abs on full display.

”I thought you might like the view,” Sam teases.

Lena watches Alex push Ruby in the pool, following close behind. They come up sputtering for air, Ruby spitting water out of her mouth.

Lena watches Alex climb out of the pool, water dripping off her hair, droplets sliding down over toned arms and abs.

”Hot isn’t she?” Sam asks, and Lena has to force herself away from the window.

”Please, I bet you wish you were those drops of water,” Sam says, sending Lena an over exaggerated wink.

Lena insists that she doesn’t, but she can’t get the image out of her head for days.

__

3.

”Where’s Alex?” Lena asks as she joins her friends at the table.

”Over there,” Kara says, pointing across the room to where Alex is engaged in a conversation with a blonde that Lena has never seen before.

”We told Alex she needed to get laid,” Nia says, laughing. “We sent her after the first girl she thought was attractive.”

Lena doesn’t say anything, but she tries to deflect the conversation away to work, their respective days, anything to keep her from looking over her shoulder at Alex.

”We can switch seats if you want to keep an eye on that,” Nia takes her turn to tease Lena.

”An eye on what?” Lena asks, feeling defensive.

”Alex,” Nia responds, making eye contact with Sam as they both laugh.

Lena ignores it because she absolutely doesn’t like Alex, doesn’t care about what is happening between Alex and the blonde behind her.

But why then, does she feel so relieved when Alex comes back to the table saying that she’s nice but just not interested in more?

And why does her heart start hammering in her chest when Alex asks her to play pool?

She just likes being included. She doesn’t like Alex Danvers that way at all. Not even a little bit. None at all.

__

4.

”What’s the big news?” Lena asks the second she enters Kara’s apartment, rushing over after the SOS text message had gone out.

As soon as it is out of Lena’s mouth, she sees the scene in front of her. Sam, Alex, and Ruby are all in the floor, tugging on a tiny little rope while the cutest puppy Lena has ever seen tugs on the other end.

”I got a dog,” Kara squeals.

”Oh my god,” Lena says as she moves to kneel near them. She watches Alex as she falls backwards, letting go of the rope, pretending that the little puppy had been stronger than her.

The dog jumps up on Alex’s belly, moving closer to lick her face, until Alex is squealing as the dog starts to nibble at her chin.

”Cute right?” Sam asks.

”So cute,” Lena reponds.

”The puppy isn’t so bad either,” Sam says.

”Oh stop,” Lena responds. The puppy rounds on her, running over to jump into her lap. Lena pets it, letting it lick her face before it gets distracted and starts nibbling at her fingers.

”Her name is Bandit,” Kara squeals as she joins them.

The puppy rounds then, going from person to person, until it settles on Alex, eventually crawling into her lap to slowly start to close it’s eyes.

”Someone has a favorite,” Sam says.

Alex smiles at them all, cradling the little puppy in her arms.

Yeah, the puppy, and not Alex, is absolutely the cutest thing Lena has ever seen.

__

5.

Drunk truth or dare wasn’t originally a part of game night, but it had been over the last few weeks, always mentioned by Winn after they’d all reached the point of having a little too much to drink.

”Truth,” Alex says when it’s her turn, eyes meeting Kara’s as her sister thinks.

”If you had to sleep with one person in this room, who would it be?” Kara asks, immediately giggling.

Alex’s expression doesn’t change. “Lena,” she says, sending Lena’s heart into a flutter immediately.

”Why?” Winn asks, pouting like he thought she would pick him.

”Not my turn anymore,” Alex grins, turning her attention to James to ask him truth or dare.

The game keeps going until Winn is sitting there in his underwear, Nia has drunk dialed her ex, and James has stood on the balcony screaming that he was in love with Supergirl. Leaving them all giggling and flailing over it.

”Ok, last one before bed time,” Winn says, leveling his eyes at Alex. “Truth or dare?”

”Truth,” Alex responds.

”Why’d you pick Lena?” He asks.

”Well, I’m not sleeping with any of you guys,” she says with a face of disgust, “and Nia and Kara are my little sisters so gross. Plus,” Alex says, sending Lena a wink, “Lena’s hot.”

Lena would never ever admit to the pounding of her heart at those words.

__

+1

“I’ve got you,” Alex says as she pulls Lena into a tight hug, the damage to the L Corp lobby leading to the smoke that hovers around them. 

Lena finally lets the events of the evening settle over her, the bomb that had gone off from the lobby, rattling the floors above it until the DEO had slammed through the doors to contain it. Now, there were three men in custody, and Lena now had to figure out who had tried to kill her again, figure out how to rebuild the building, and figure out how to deal with the trauma her employees had experienced.

Alex speaks like she’s reading her mind.

”The DEO will take care of whoever did this and why,” Alex begins, “and I’ll get Winn on the repairs. We’ll have our Docs assess your employees to see what help they need.”

Alex is still holding on to her tightly when Lena looks up at her.

”I should get back to my office, start working on this,” Lena says, the defeat clear in her tone.

”No, you’re not,” Alex says. “We’re going back to my place, getting delivery, and having a glass of wine.”

”You don’t have to do that,” Lena says.

”I want to,” Alex continues. “You need to stay with me until we can figure this out. I can’t have anything happening to you.”

”Why?”

Alex lets out a long breath, like she’d been holding it for many minutes. Lena wants to wait, wants to see what Alex says, but she can’t help it. She surges forward, kissing Alex firmly, hands moving to Alex’s neck to keep her close.

They both smell like soot, and Alex takes like sweat. But it’s the best first kiss Lena has ever had. The grin she gets from Alex makes it all worth it.


	3. I know I'm doing something right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Number: 3, Role Reversal  
> Rating: (General/Teen/Mature)  
> Warnings/Triggers: None.
> 
> Lex is not a villain in this one. Alex is a CEO of a Danvers Technology. Lena is a research scientist for Luthor Corp.
> 
> Shatterpath gets a lot of credit for this one. The idea comes from one of her headcanons as well as some of the musing.

”Dr. Danvers,” Alex’s assistant says as he enters her office. “I have Lex Luthor of Luthor Corp on the phone for you.”

”Send it to my office phone,” Alex responds, a smile spreading across her face. This was the call she’d been waiting for.

”This is Dr. Danvers,” Alex speaks clearly into the phone. “How can I help you?”

”Dr. Danvers,” came the unmistakable voice of Lex Luthor. “I recently was made aware of your developments in nanotechnology, and I am specifically interested in the mechanical and biological interface. I wanted to specifically extend an invitation to fly you out to Metropolis to discuss some of our technology in development that may be mutually beneficial.”

”Any chance you’re referring to your nanotechnology transport interface?” Alex asks.

She can tell Lex is surprised when he answers. “It is. I assume your knowledge of the project indicates that you’re interested?”

”Absolutely. I’m going to transfer you back to Andrew as he handles all of my scheduling,” Alex responds, trying to keep her voice even and cool in the moment even though she’s so excited.

”I look forward to meeting with you Dr. Danvers,” Lex says.

”I do as well,” Alex responds before she reaches forward, transferring the call back to her assistant.

He schedules the trip for the next week. Alex will fly in on a Thursday, meet with Lex Friday, leave Saturday for any additional work or negotiation, and come back Sunday.

She’s bursting with excitement about what this could mean for her company, finally breaking into the top three research and development corporations.

She calls her sister the minute she leaves the office.

__

Alex feels like she’s buzzing the whole week, trying to prepare the data they have to be presented to Luthor Corp. She takes her time, putting together the details of the development that went behind the nanotechnology, the project that started when Alex was a freshman in college. She presents the mechanical first, the part of the project that she has had nailed down for years. The nanoparticles work, can be directed, and can easily be programed to do whatever you need them to do. Alex knows the implications for science and for healthcare, revolutionary if done the right way. What lead to the development of the biological interface was the need to transport the particles in the bloodstream without guidance. Yes, it was easy to inject the particles and use them to treat medical conditions when someone was sitting there to guide them. The problem with that was it took hours for the particles to do their job. Then, the implication for use when someone wasn’t there to steer the particles had warranted attention. If they could be injected, and along with a biological interface, determine on their own what was wrong and what needed to be fixed, it’d truly be revolutionary and save millions. Alex could almost see the uses around the world, in areas without healthcare access, for people on the front lines of conflict, in poor areas with limited access, for the police force and the fire department, down to new mothers having them on hand just in case something happened to their babies. It could eliminate death due to lack of care. It could eliminate pain and suffering. It could help a lot of people.

The problem was the transport to the injured areas. That was what Alex needed from Luthor Corp, what she had been unable to develop so far. Alex could inject the particles, steer them to the damage, and heal it. She could inject them directly into an area of injury, not need to steer them, and they’d take care of it. What she wanted was for the particles to be able to be injected anywhere, assess the injury, and travel to where was needed. Completely on their own. All they’d have to do then is train people, Doctors and paramedics, nurses and parents, neighbors and friends, to be able to inject wherever they felt was easiest.

Now, as she powers down her computer, the PowerPoint with the technology, the financials, and the need for the transport interface all included, Alex can’t wait to get there.

The flight is short, but the anticipation of having to wait the whole afternoon has Alex pacing and re-reading her presentation, barely touching the room service she orders. She knows she’s ready when she lies down to sleep that night, ready to push all of this technology to the next level. 

__

“Dr. Danvers,” Lex greets her at the front door, wearing his businessman smile that Alex has seen on television a million times. “It’s an absolute pleasure to finally meet you.”

”Mr. Luthor,” Alex says as she reaches to shake his hand, “the pleasure is all mine.”

”If you’ll follow me,” Lex says, “I’ve got the conference room set up to see your presentation. If you don’t mind, it’ll just be me for the first one. I’d like to really get a handle on all this information before we bring in my scientists and board.”

”It’d be my pleasure,” Alex responds.

The presentation itself takes about three hours because they both end up down long side bars about the science and some of the implications that Alex hadn’t originally thought about, leading further to conversations about various charities and how they could use the technology. They talked finances, further development, and almost every detail possible until Alex’s face hurt from smiling and talking.

”Dr. Danvers,” Lex says when Alex is done presenting, “I think we’ve got something really beautiful here. I’d like for you to tour the lab, specifically where the transport interface is being developed. After lunch, I’d love to present on the interface to you.”

”Sounds great,” Alex responds.

As she walks through the building, Alex is struck by everything that is going on there. Sure, Danvers Technology had a ten story building in National City, full of research labs, offices, and meeting rooms. They’d skyrocketed onto the scene after Alex graduated, when her and her team had developed a laser beam that could basically evaporate the appendix and any infection left by it. It eliminated the need for invasive surgery, allowed it to be performed within minutes, prevented extended hospitalizations, and landed Alex multiple articles in medial journals around the world. Their focus was health care related. But Luthor Corp was the absolute top of the chain. They had research into agriculture, healthcare, weapons safety, vehicle safety, and so many other things. Alex desperately wanted to be a part of that.

As they rounded the corner into the lab that was currently working on the transport interface, Alex’s entire world stops when she catches sight of black hair, pulled into a ponytail, a body that she’d recognize anywhere leaning over a microscope. Alex can’t help but be transported back

__

_”What are you still doing here?” James, one of the other students in the lab asks Alex. “The senior bonfire is about to start.”_

_”I’ve just got one thing to finish,” Alex responds, turning back to her work as she hears the door shut. It feels like only five minutes later that the door opens again._

_”I said I’m coming James,” Alex says, exacerbated at his insistence._

_”Not James,” Lena responds. “You know the bonfire started an hour ago right?”_

_Alex looks sharply at the clock, knowing she’d lost another hour quickly in her research. Truth be told, she didn’t care about the bonfire at all._

_”I really want to finish this,” Alex responds. “Want to see?”_

_Alex shows Lena the nanoparticle that she has developed under the microscope, a device about the same size as a cluster of atoms. Lena gasps when Alex moves a little joystick at her side, causing the particle to move in the direction Alex wants._

_”Oh my god,” Lena says when she leans back. “You did it.”_

_”I did it,” Alex says, a smile spread across her face, beaming and proud. “I really did it.”_

_Alex leans forward then, hands moving to Lena’s waist to pull her close. It’s automatic after a year of having a crush on the freshman. Alex kisses her, pulling her closer. Lena’s hands rest on her shoulders, kissing her back._

____

Then, Alex had graduated, moved to National City to start her own company while Lena continued school in Metropolis. Alex had wanted to reach out, but it was easer to let it be.

Alex realizes then that Lex is talking. “Alex,” he says, just as Lena starts to turn towards her, the recognition on her face immediately. “This is our project leader for the interface and my brilliant sister.”

”Lena,” Alex says as she reaches for her hand, still shocked to see her. Sure, the thought had crossed her mind that Lena might work with Lex, but she hadn’t expected this at all.

”Alex,” Lena responds, shaking her hand quickly.

“You two know each other?” Lex asks, clearly confused.

”We went to college together,” Alex answers as she drops Lena’s hand, missing the contact immediately.

She can’t help but glance over her shoulder at Lena when they’re walking away to see the rest of the lab. She doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that Lena is looking back at her. Alex sends her a smile as she tunes in to what Lex is saying, following him to get the tour of the lab.

Lex has lunch delivered for Alex, but she’s thankful that he lets her eat it alone. She has a million emotions running through her mind that she needs to get out of her head before her afternoon with Lex. 

__

”So,” Lex says as he slides up to Lena’s desk, looking much more like her big brother than the CEO of their family company, “that’s Alex.”

Lex had only been told about her once, the genius senior with the most beautiful brown eyes his sister had ever seen. Lena had gone on and on during Christmas about how brilliant she was, how funny she was, and had even let slip that she certainly was easy on the eyes. Lex hadn’t heard much after that, assuming the crush had ended when Alex graduated. Now, from the look on his sister’s face, he can tell that all of that either wasn’t gone or is now rushing back.

”That’s Alex,” Lena responds, a far off look on her face that tells Lex she’s remembering something.

He wants to tease his sister further, but he stops, knowing mixing business with pleasure is often a bad idea.

__

Alex feels rejuvenated and energized when she is done listening to Lex’s presentation, wanting nothing more than to dive right in and connect their projects with each other, both dreaming of everything they could do with what they’ve spent their lives working on. Alex feels like she’s buzzing as she leaves Lex’s office, planning on heading to the hotel bar to have a drink before she gets to work on the joint presentation she’ll make with Lex to his scientists and board members the next day.

Alex stops at the elevator, eyes darting back to the door that had lead to the lab Lena ran. She steps towards it, stops, and makes the decision to go inside, hoping that Lena was still there.

”Hey,” Alex says as she walks up behind Lena, causing Lena to jump in surprise. She holds her hand over her heart at the startle, Lena’s eyes meeting Alex’s.

”Sorry,” Alex says, sheepishly running her hand over her neck.

”It’s ok,” Lena responds. The silence stretches out between them until Alex takes a deep breath.

”I’m busy for most of the day tomorrow, but would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Alex nervously asks.

”I’d really like that,” Lena responds.

Alex feels like she’s on top of the world as she walks back out, a skip in her step as she heads back to her hotel.

__

Lena’s is in attendance at Alex’s presentation the next day along with four other scientists, eight board members, and Luthor Corps’ CFO, Lillian Luthor herself.

Considering Alex had been up until 2 AM working on it, they hadn’t practiced it at all, and her and Lex were just playing off of each other, it went brilliantly.

All of the scientists agreed that merging the two technologies together would be revolutionary for the world, and best part of all, that they thought they could do it. The board agreed that the positive press and financial benefits would be endless. All it took for full approval was Lillian Luthor’s word. She sealed the deal with a nod of her head.

The paperwork was boring, with Alex and Lex sitting there while their lawyers went on and on and on. Luthor Corp would open a branch in National City, taking over a floor in the building next to Danvers Technology. The research would be done there with Alex leading the charge with a handful of her own scientists and a handful of his. Profits would be split into a few different areas: 50% to further research and development of the project, 25% to training individuals on the use of the technology once it was safe, 10% to Luthor Corp, and 15% to Danvers Technology.

Signing the dotted line was the easiest thing Alex had ever done in her entire life.

This should have been a lot scarier than a date with Lena Luthor, but as Alex walked back to her hotel room, there was only one thing making her heart pound in her chest. Anticipation.

__

”God, I wish I had packed more clothes,” Alex says as she talks to her sister, picking up every single piece of clothing she’d brought with her. “Everything I brought is business attire.”

”Did you bring your navy pants?” Kara asks.

”Yes.”

”And your white button up shirt?”

”Yes.”

”But no ties?”

”No ties,” Alex responds, picking up the outfit Kara had mentioned.

”I could wear this, brown belt, brown shoes. It’d look nice enough,” Alex says.

Someone knocks on her door just as the sentence leaves Alex’s mouth.

”Hold on Kara,” Alex says, putting her phone down.

”Clark,” Alex says, surprise clear in her voice. “What are you doing?”

”Kara called,” he says as he holds up three ties, “said you had a wardrobe emergency.”

Alex picks the second one, sending him a smile. “Don’t tell Kara, but you’re my favorite Kryptonian.“

”I heard that,” Alex hears Kara yell through the phone.

Alex gives Clark one final hug before she tells her sister that she’s got to get ready.

__

She’s nervous as she enters the restaurant, wondering if they’ll have anything to talk about, if all of these feelings that are crashing back are just from the memories or are still real.

She tells the hostess her name, follows behind him as he leads her to a booth in the back.

There is a moment of awkwardness that passes as Lena stands to greet Alex. A handshake feels a little too formal, a hug maybe pushing it a little too far.

Alex settles for an awkward “hi” as she moves to sit, Lena doing the same.

It takes a second to recover from it, Lena using the pause to take a sip of her wine while Alex orders herself bourbon on the rocks.

”Big step up from Natural Light isn’t it,” Lena teases.

Alex laughs, letting the joke be enough to calm her.

”I have so many questions to ask you,” Lena says.

”Shoot,” Alex responds. “I’ve got a few for you as well.”

”Tell me everything,” Lena says, “What have you been doing for the last six years?”

”Well, I graduated from undergrad and went to get my PhD at Cal, spent a year doing an internship with Elizabeth Blackburn in Australia where I developed the laser appendix remover, went back to National City to open Danvers Technology. I’ve spent the last two doing nothing but work on this nanotechnology.”

”Wait,” Lena says, “back up. You did an internship with Elizabeth Blackburn?”

”I did. I’ll never really know how I got it, but it was the best year. I learned so much in the lab, learned to surf, and traveled to Ayers Rock where we worked with a healer from the Anangu to further research the use of traditional healing techniques with our technology. It was incredible.”

”Surfing? Actually doing something outside of the lab? That doesn’t sound like you,” Lena says.

”In undergrad, I threw everything into school and research. I missed a lot. In grad school and during the internship, I made sure to take advantage of that.”

”And did you,” Lena pauses, like she doesn’t want to ask the question, “are you,” she pauses again before she finally speaks, “are you seeing someone?”

”I was with Maggie for two years in grad school, but we broke up when I decided to do the internship in Australia because she didn’t want to go or be apart that long. Then, I dated Sara for a few months, but that wasn’t really serious.”

They pause to order food and a new round of drinks.

”What about you?” Alex asks. “Tell me everything.”

”I finished undergrad, got my PhD at UCLA,” Lena says.

”Go Bears,” Alex says, interrupting her, earning the chuckle she’s after even though she knows Lena isn’t the type from frivolous school rivalries.

”Then, I went right to work for Luthor Corp,” Lena finishes. “I’ve been working on that interface since then.”

”And are you seeing anyone?” Alex asks, hesitantly.

”I was with Jack for most of undergrad and a lot of grad school,” Lena says.

”Jack Spheer?” Alex asks, remembering the attractive sophomore that had worked in their lab.

”Yes, that one,” Lena responds. “We got engaged right before I finished my PhD, both hanging on to a relationship that just wasn’t going to work because we felt like we had to. I mean, everyone marries their college love. It was what we were supposed to do, not what we wanted.”

”What happened?” Alex asks.

”He took a job in India. He asked me to come with him, but I knew that wasn’t what we wanted. It was the out we both needed.”

”I’m sorry to hear that. Jack always seemed like a good guy.”

”He’s wonderful,” Lena says. “It wasn’t that I didn’t love him. I just wasn’t in love with him. Our lives took different paths.”

They spend their time eating while talking about the science behind their developments. Alex has so many questions about the changes that Lena has made during it, the obstacles she had. It leads them down a discussion of one of the times that Alex had blown up the lab during one of her less than stellar developments of the project.

”Why’d you start working on this?” Alex asks as their third round of drinks comes to the table, food being cleared away.

”I remembered what you’d been working on honestly,” Lena says. “I think some part of me knew that you’d develop the technology, and I wanted to help. Lex knew what you were doing, but I may have strategically placed the articles about it on his desk.”

Alex is sheepish as the server brings the bill, Lena insisting on paying even though Alex offers.

It’s a short walk back to Alex’s hotel, just a few more blocks further to Lena’s apartment.

”There’s something else,” Lena says.

”Tell me.”

”The expansion to National City,” Lena begins, “I’m going to be a part of that. I’m going to be the Director of our National City branch.”

”So, you’re moving to National City?” Alex asks, trying to ignore how hopeful she feels.

”Yes, I am.”

Much like she did a few years ago, Alex leans in, placing a delicate kiss to Lena’s lips.

It’s easy to melt into it, to get lost in the sensation of Lena’s lips against her own.

Alex pulls back but doesn’t move far.

”The last time I kissed you I was stupid for not taking it further, and I’ve regretted it so much. This time, I don’t want to do that. Can we do this again? Before or after you move to National City? Give this a real chance.”

”We can,” Lena says, pulling Alex back into another kiss.

Alex has to kiss her a few more times before she stands there, watching Lena walk down the street toward her apartment.

The future for them is wide open, brighter than it had been years ago.

And Alex is certain this time that she isn’t going to let it go.


	4. I got you down to a t-shirt, white sheets, red wine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Number: 4, Curtain Fic  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings/Triggers: Little bit of angst in this.

Alex thought that the first fight they had as a couple would have been the hardest thing they had to get through together.

Then, Jeremiah had died causing Alex to go a little off the rails, leaving Lena to deal with her ever changing emotion in the aftermath. Alex had expected her to push away, but she just held her tighter.

Alex had seen that same hurt in Lena’s eyes when Lex had been arrested. Lena had ignored her calls and texts. Lena had refused to answer the door. But Alex just kept showing up, knocking and waiting, again and again, until Lena had finally opened the door and collapsed in her arms.

They’d gotten through Alex being shot, Lena’s lab blowing up, saying ‘I love you’ for the first time, and even picking the house that they would move into together.

What they weren’t going to survive....

What was going to be the thing that ended this relationship in it’s tracts....

...was picking out fucking _furniture._

__

”Ok,” Lena says, pinching between her eyes to try to stave off her headache that is coming. “We need a a living room sofa, another living room chair, an end table, and a coffee table. We need a dining room table and chairs. We need a bed and side tables for our bedroom and for the guest room.”

”Don’t we need dressers too?” Alex asks, hands on her hips, standing in the third furniture store they’d been to.

”Honey,” Lena says, trying to remain calm. “There is a team at the house right now building dressers and rods and shoe racks in the closet so that we don’t need to have any of that.”

”Right,” Alex says. They’re both quiet for a long time.

”Can you please just tell me what you want?” Lena asks, looking about ready to blow a fuse.

”I just don’t understand why we have to buy all of this,” Alex says, hands gesturing around to the store that’s crowded with every single piece of furniture you could need.

”Are we supposed to sleep on the floor?” Lena asks, already preparing to have the argument that they’ve had at least twice today.

”Who cares?” Alex asks. “Isn’t it enough that we’re together?”

The words hit hard, causing Lena to turn and face towards her. Lena steps closer, one hand going to Alex’s cheek while the other goes to Alex’s waist. “Tell me what’s wrong honey.”

Alex shakes her head for a second, trying to step back, but Lena keeps her close.

”I just,” Alex starts, but she stops.

”Tell me baby,” Lena says.

”I just always imagined that I’d,” Alex pauses, “When my Mom and Dad got married my Dad built their kitchen table and bed frame. And I guess I just always thought I’d want to do something like that.”

Lena smiles at her, leaning in to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Is that what you want to do?”

Alex takes a long time before she nods. “I know all of your furniture you had before was really expensive and modern, but that just isn’t my style.”

”Baby,” Lena says, addressing the layer that’s under all of this, “tell me what’s going on.”

”I just want to live somewhere that feels like I live there to, you know?” Alex says, shrugging her shoulders, slumping slightly in defeat.

“Ok,” Lena says, turning Alex’s head to make her meet her eyes. “Pretend like you’re getting stuff strictly for yourself. Show me what you’d want.

Alex smiles for the first time since they started the shopping trip that morning.

It’s like a flip is switched as Alex looks around the room.

”Because the dining room and living room are all in an open floor plan, I’d really like to play off the redwood on the fire place. I could make a dining room table out of more redwood, a coffee table to match it, and end tables too. They’d all come from the same tree so it’d be roughly the same color. We’ll have to ask around because I know it can be hard to get sometimes, but I’ll figure that out.“

Alex starts walking, Lena following close behind her.

”We could do redwood chairs with upholstery that’s either hunter green or cream colored. Or,” Alex says, excitement clear in the rise of her voice, “we could do like a few with green and a few cream. That’d look cool.”

She continues walking, Lena having to move faster to keep up with her, but she loves the look on Alex’s face.

”The furniture should be that same hunter green, navy or cobalt blue, or a golden leaning yellow,” Alex rambles, stopping at a painting that incorporates some of those colors.”

They spend a considerable amount of time in the store, ending up with a couch and love seat that’s a shade lighter than the hunter green, pillows that complement it with the blue and yellow mixed in, two lamps, and a few pieces of art, enough to make it look like someone is living in their home at least.

It takes a few calls to get a shipment of redwood to the garage, but Lena can tell by the smile on Alex’s face that it’s worth it.

When they’re home, sitting on their new couch, Lena looks at Alex, adoring that soft smile on her face.

”You know,” Lena says, “I shouldn’t be surprised that a house that Alex Danvers lives in has a fully equipped gym and a completely stocked garage but no bedroom furniture.”

”One furniture shopping meltdown at a time babe,” Alex says, grinning at her.

”We’re going to need curtains for that window,” Lena says as she sun shines through it.

”Curtain too?” Alex groans.

”Curtains too,” Lena responds, leaning into Alex, letting her weight rest on her.

Because even if there was no furniture or curtains at all, Lena would want to be sitting here, even it was on the floor, with Alex.


	5. Baby you don't wanna leave, you want a record with some reverb, backbeat, and low light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Number: 5, Hurt/Comfort  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings/Triggers: None

In their two year relationship Lena Luthor had nursed Alex Danvers through just about every injury you could imagine. By body part it went like this:

Brain/Spine: Concussions, black eyes, bloody noses (so many bloody noses), broken cheek bone, whiplash, neck pain, midback pain, low back pain

Upper Limb: Shoulder subluxation, elbow bone bruise, wrist sprain, broken fingers (so many broken fingers)

Lower Limb: Hip labral tear, knee MCL injury, ankle sprain, broken toes

There had been one gun shot with a lacerated spleen.

Most of it had been minor, some serious, but Lena had done it all. She’d gone to the Doctor visits, made sure Alex did her physical therapy, and made sure that Alex followed the restrictions including making her use crutches, even if it meant Lena had to withhold ice cream and Chinese food from her until she listened.

In the moment though, what threatened to completely overwhelm Lena’s ability to take care of Alex didn’t come in traumatic injuries, broken bones, or life threatening illness....

No, it was something completely different than that.

It was a cough, a mild sore throat, and a low grade fever.

It was a cold at best, a mild flu at worst.

And that flu threatened to have Lena shipping Alex back to Eliza.

__

”Baby,” Alex says, for the fifth time that morning, “can I have a popsicle?”

”Sure Alex,” Lena responds, getting up from her place reading to get her one. She hands Alex the popsicle, and Alex smiles at her like a sweet little kid. It almost makes this worth it.

Lena babies her for the first day, giving her popsicles and rubbing her back, taking hot showers with her, making her tea, and wrapping her up in blankets. She gives Alex Tylenol, takes her temperature, and shines a light in her throat to make sure nothing is there. She gives Alex tissues, hand sanitizer, and even helps her put on new pajamas when the fever makes her sweat a little bit.

The second day Alex’s cough is less frequent, her temperature is almost normal, and her throat is less red, but that doesn’t change the way Alex whines from the bed or the couch; for soup, for tea, for cough drops, for honey, for Tylenol, for the thermometer, for a sweater, for the remote, for a tissue, for literally everything.

By the third day Lena is ready to toss her out the window. She has a mild cough, no fever, and no sore throat. Alex whines about Lena going to work even though it’s for one meeting. Lena appeases her with an order of soup from her favorite place, but that doesn’t stop Alex from texting her one hundred times.

Lena’s almost ready to lose it until she gets home.

She opens the door to see Alex sleeping on the couch, tucked under three blankets. Her face is peaceful, nose red from blowing it so much, but still beautiful as ever. Lena sits next to her, careful not to wake her, and traces her finger over the face of the person she loves. Alex doesn’t feel warm anymore. Lena sits there long enough for Alex to open her eyes slowly. Lena knows from the dopey look that this is one of those times that Alex is going to say something to her, go immediately back to sleep, and never remember it. They’ve spent enough nights together for her to know this.

Alex turns over to face the couch, face scrunching as she snuggles into the pillow.

”Thank you for taking care of me,” Alex mumbles. “I’ve never had anyone to do that. Dad always said toughen up. Mom always told me to take the meds, and I’d be fine.”

Lena sits there while Alex’s breathing seems to even out.

When she starts to get up, Alex groans.

”I love you,” Alex says.

Lena smiles at her, lifting up the cover so that she can spoon Alex’s back.

Alex might be a pain in the ass when she’s sick, but she’s Lena’s pain in the ass. And Lena Luthor loves her with every fiber of her being.


	6. You know, I know what you need tonight, girl, I'll take my time, dot every, I, I, baby I, I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Number: 6, Alternate Universe  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings/Triggers: Porn with a minimal plot here.
> 
> Kara isn’t Supergirl, just a non-superhero reported for Catco. Lena still lives in Metropolis, working at Luthor Corp. Alex lives in National City, working at the Luthor Corp branch there.

Alex rolled her neck from side to side as she walked towards the elevator of her hotel, trying to shake out the stress of the travel day, and the stress of having to mingle with people all weekend. Luthor Corp’s annual company meeting in Metropolis. Alex had been able to get out of it the last three years, but she couldn’t find a good reason this year. That left her walking towards the conference room of the entirely too expensive hotel wearing a navy suit, ironed white shirt, and red tie that she normally wouldn’t be caught dead in. Tonight was just drinks and mingling. She could do that for about an hour and excuse herself to sleep to get ready for the next two longs days of presentations and meetings.

Walking in was awkward. A few people she knew from the National City office were there, but she wasn’t really friends with most of them. Alex’s lab was where the nanotechnology work was. It was top secret and very difficult which resulted in all the secrecy and all the exclusion from others at work daily for Alex. She’d been working constantly with another Luthor Corp scientist but everything was encrypted. She sent data along, the other person sent it back, and occasionally she’d have a phone call with Lex himself about it. The person she worked with could be in this room, but she couldn’t ask, and they definitely couldn’t tell.

Her eyes land on the bar first and then the strikingly beautiful woman standing next to it. Her dark, long hair falls in loose curls around her head, a black dress that’s off the shoulder and leaves little to the imagination where it dips low on her chest, coming down to just above her knee, hugging her in all the right places. Alex knows who it is. Anyone who worked at Luthor Corp knew who Lena Luthor was as well. She was another scientist, brilliant, and more beautiful in person than Alex thought she’d be.

She decides then to head to the bar, sliding up beside Lena with just a foot of space between them.

”Bourbon on the rocks,” Alex orders, watching the bartender get the drink ready. She knew Lex wouldn’t buy cheap bourbon and her current plan was to enjoy it.

”Don’t love coming to these either, eh?” Lena asks next to her. Alex turns to regard her. Her eyes are more striking up close.

”Don’t tell the boss this,” Alex says, a casual smile on her face, “but I’ve bullshitted my way through not coming to the last three of these. Couldn’t do it this year.”

”I’m impressed,” Lena says, pausing for just a second to regard Alex curiously. “I’m Lena Luthor.”

”Alex,” she says, reaching out to shake Lena’s hand, “Alex Danvers.”

”Of course,” Lena beams. “Lex has mentioned you. He thinks you’re brilliant and hard headed.”

Alex laughs at that. She can almost see the look on Lex’s face when he said it. Their coworkers joked that he was Lex 1 and she was Lex 2 or she was Alex 1 and he was Alex 2, whichever they wanted. The two were both whip smart with wild streaks a mile wide. It took someone like Lex to keep someone like Alex in order, someone like Alex to calm someone like Lex down, and most importantly, someone like Lex to gear Alex up when her brain kicked in.

”Well, don’t ever tell him I said this, but the feelings are mutual,” Alex comments.

Lena’s smile is dazzling. “Come with me,” Lena says, “I’ll introduce you to the ones you need to know.”

Alex spends at least an hour following Lena around getting introduced to the financial team, the lawyers, the rest of the advisory board, and many of the scientists that work in the various labs at the Metropolis office. Alex hates smooshing, but she doesn’t hate being told by the financial team how much money she makes them either. It helps when one of the lawyers brings her another drink. These don’t seem like bad people to have on your side at all.

Lena excuses herself to go to the bathroom while Alex waits for a third drink. Of course that’s the moment that Lex makes his grand appearance, sliding up next to Alex as the entire room gravitates towards him.

”I don’t need to threaten you to be mindful of my sister, do I?” Lex asks, teasing tone clear through the big brother bravado.

”I can’t even begin to know what you mean,” Alex responds, grinning at him over the rim of her new drink.

”Be careful Lex two,” he says. “You know I can make you disappear.”

He doesn’t mean it even though Alex knows it’s true.

Lena swats him away when she returns, eyes meeting Alex’s.

”What did he say?” Lena asks, every bit the little sister than the brilliant scientist right now.

”He told me to be mindful of you. I’m not sure what that means,” Alex says.

”He knows brilliant, soft butch is my type. It’s probably you that should be a little mindful of me,” Lena clearly flirts.

It’s enough to kickstart Alex’s heart. She’d been having a great time with Lena. Knowing she had a chance to get a little more out of this weekend than a lot of free stuff and some new information? That was worth it alone.

”How much longer do you have to be here?” Alex asks, trying to keep it casual.

”Until the end in an hour,” Lena responds as she begins to reach into her purse. She slides her hotel room key into Alex’s hand. “I’ve got some more mingling I need to do. Room 1500.”

The keycard is cold in Alex’s hand, but her body feels like it’s on fire. She pockets the key quickly and makes the decision to actually mingle. She grabs a fresh drink before she heads in the direction of what she assumes are more of the scientists of the company, trying to spend her time talking projects and not thinking about Lena Luthor’s hotel room key card burning a hole in her pocket.

__

Alex sees Lena leave and waits patiently, finishing her conversation that she’s having before she politely excuses herself. She’s buzzed but no where near drunk.

She moves to the hall, looking both directions before she starts to make her way to the elevator. The fifteenth floor is the top one, no doubt a penthouse of some sort. It doesn’t surprise her that Lena would be staying there. Her suspicions are confirmed when she has to use the keycard to get the elevator to even go up there.

In the hallway of the fifteenth floor are two doors, one on each side, room 1500 and room 1502. Alex doesn’t have a damn clue what she’s about to get herself into, but she hopes it’s what she thinks.

She takes a deep breath and slips back into her confidence as she opens the hotel room door. The room is absolutely huge. The area Alex walks into has a large couch that she’s certain at least ten people could sit on with at least a 100 inch TV sitting in front of it. There is a small kitchen area and dining table to her left. Further back is a pool table with a door next to it that leads to a balcony that definitely has a hot tub on it.

”Have a seat,” she hears Lena say from somewhere further in the room. “There is bourbon on the kart.”

Alex takes the time to take off her suit jacket, hanging it up on one of the hooks by the entryway, not wanting to wrinkle something that cost her as much as it did. She doesn’t want to assume anything so she leaves her shoes on for now.

She sits down, pours each of them a glass, and leans back, trying to look casual and cool.

From somewhere else the lights come up just a little bit while the faint melody of a song Alex doesn’t know starts to play.

Her back is to the bedroom area so she hears Lena approaching more than she sees her until Lena’s standing right in front of her, still wearing the same dress from earlier.

She takes Alex’s drink from her hands, ignoring the one on the cart Alex had made for her, and finishes it in one quick gulp.

”I’m fine to sit out here and exchange pleasantries. But I’d much rather we both admit to what this is and head for the bedroom,” Lena says, voice low and sexy, like warm honey and sex.

Alex stands, stepping into Lena’s space. Her hands move to Lena’s hips, pulling her closer.

”Lead the way,” Alex whispers against Lena’s lips, stepping back to follow her.

They pass a door that Alex assumes is to an unoccupied bedroom into the master suite that contains a huge king bed and a bathroom suite with a walk in shower and a separate tub that’s as big as some pools.

Alex only takes a second to glance at that before she turns her attention to Lena.

”Turn around,” Alex commands. Lena does, turning to face the bed.

Alex’s hands come to the clasp of her zipper, opening it and pulling it down, exposing inch by inch the milky, smooth skin. She takes her time, dragging her hands over the expanse of Lena’s back.

Alex’s mouth moves to Lena’s neck, tongue trailing over the parts she can reach as she uses her hands to guide the dress down Lena’s body, over her hips, until it falls to the floor.

Alex holds her there, one hand gripping her hip, while the other rakes fingernails up and down Lena’s stomach, stopping just below her breasts.

Lena’s backside pushes into Alex, Lena’s back resting against her front as Alex’s mouth continues to explore the expanse of skin from her neck to her shoulder.

Alex works her hand up, over the fabric of Lena’s bra, slowly kneading her breast.

”Shit,” Lena moans, breaking away so she can turn in Alex’s arms.

Their first kiss is fiery, all teeth and heat, less about coming together and sharing it, and more about fueling the fire currently burning in them both.

Alex’s hands trail to Lena’s backside, Lena’s hands pulling painfully at Alex’s hair as Alex’s tongue moves in her mouth, working against Lena’s until they’re both breathless.

Alex is slow with her hands as her tongue moves quickly in Lena’s mouth. It takes seconds for Alex to get her bra unclipped, barely moving back to pull it free.

She wants to take this slow, but they’re something pushing her forward, making her want more.

Alex pulls Lena’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting gently before she releases it with a wet pop. As their tongues move back together, Alex’s hand covers Lena’s breast, fingers dancing over her nipple until it’s hard.

Alex only leaves Lena’s mouth to trail kisses down her neck, nibbling over her collar bone, until she can duck her head and flick her tongue over Lena’s nipple that her fingers had already been working on.

Lena’s hand tangles in her hair, holding her there as Alex sucks her nipple into her mouth, releasing it until she can flick her tongue rapidly over it. When Lena tugs on her hair, Alex moves to the other one, taking her time until Lena’s nipples and hard and wet with her spit.

Alex has a cocky grin on her face when she meets Lena’s eyes. Lena squeals as Alex picks her up, laughing briefly before they’re kissing again.

Alex lowers her to the bed, leaving her sitting on the edge. Their eyes meet as Alex kicks her own shoes off, moving down to get on her knees.

She’s slow as she runs her tongue from Lena’s knee up the inside of her thigh, sucking a red mark in the skin there before she moves back to Lena’s knee. Back and forth until Lena’s hand tangles in her hair, trying to pull Alex’s mouth closer to her center.

Alex hooks her fingers in Lena’s panties then, pulling them down and off, letting them fall to the floor with rest of Lena’s clothes.

She spreads Lena’s legs, moving in closer, looking up at her until their eyes meet.

Alex watches Lena’s eyes as she runs her tongue through her wet slit, moving from her entrance to circle her clit.

”Alex,” Lena groans as Alex starts with broad swipes of her tongue, moving to suck Lena’s outer lips, teasing over her folds.

Lena’s hips rock against Alex’s mouth, trying to get her closer, but Alex runs her tongue over Lena’s entrance in circles, Lena’s wetness coating her tongue and chin.

”Alex please,” Lena whines, causing Alex to give in.

She sucks Lena’s clit into her mouth first, releasing it slowly.

Alex is surrounded by Lena, her taste and smell, the inside of her thighs pushing against her ears, her moans that increase in intensity the only thing Alex can hear other than the sound of her tongue working over Lena’s clit.

The loud “fuck” she gets when she quickly circles Lena’s clit has Alex doing it again and again, until Lena’s hips start to shudder, until the grip in her hair gets tighter, until there are no pauses between each beautiful moan that leaves Lena’s mouth.

Lena’s legs shake with the force of her orgasm as Alex works her though it. Lena’s juices coat Alex’s chin, Alex’s name falling from her mouth.

Alex continues to slowly lick Lena’s clit earning a moan with each flick, Lena’s hips shuddering sharply as Alex continues to move her tongue over her sensitive clit.

Alex takes the time to wipe her mouth on her sleeve, grinning up at Lena.

”Proud of yourself?” Lena asks, voice quiet.

”You haven’t seen anything yet,” Alex responds, reaching down to pull Lena up to her.

She kisses her, letting Lena taste herself on Alex’s tongue as they kiss slowly, softer than before.

Lena’s hands move to Alex’s neck as they kiss, loosening her tie, pulling it down, and only breaking the kiss to pull it over Alex’s head, leaving it knotted for her to easily put back on.

Lena leans into kiss her then, fingers going to unbutton each button of her shirt, Lena’s hands moving to Alex’s abs as soon as she’s got it undone.

Alex moans into Lena’s mouth as long nails scrape over Alex’s toned stomach, working down to her belt buckle.

Lena manages to get Alex’s belt unbuckled and her zipper unzipped before Alex’s hands stop her.

Alex turns her around then, had moving to Lena’s upper back to bend her over. Alex directs her, pushing Lena forward until she’s on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed.

Alex is close behind her, leaning over to trail kisses down Lena’s spine, taking her time to run her tongue over the most sensitive parts.

Alex tests the waters with a little smack to Lena’s backside, and she knows from the sound that she gets that she can continue.

She does it again, earning a teasing glare from Lena.

Alex moves away to take her own shirt off, taking the time to finish getting her pants off leaving her in her sports bra and underwear. She’s thankful she’d decided to wear something nice that day.

Alex’s hands both move to Lena’s ass, gripping the softness there as one hand lifts up, smacking her just a little bit harder.

”Fuck yes,” Lena moans, rocking back towards Alex.

Alex alternates between the two until there are little red lines from her fingers. Nothing that’ll stay there, nothing that’ll hurt over time, just enough to have Lena’s wetness dripping down her thigh.

Alex’s hand moves from Lena’s backside, running two fingers over her entrance.

She slips one finger inside, teasing Lena with slowly moving it in and out, watching carefully as Lena’s wetness coats her finger.

Lena pushes back into her, hips rocking with each thrust of Alex’s hand.

”Please more,” Lena moans.

Alex obliges, slipping a second finger into Lena.

Alex’s thrusts are slow, sliding her fingers all the way out before she pushes them back in, fingers curling downward to drag over the front of Lena’s walls, sliding over that spongy spot inside of her.

They fall into a rhythm, Alex thrusting inside as Lena pushes back, moving away from each other then so that Alex can slide faster back inside. Her wrist burns from the exertion, but the view is worth it. She watches Lena thrust back on her fingers until she can’t hold herself up anymore. She keeps her ass in the air, upper body resting on the bed.

Alex’s pace is bruising, the sounds of Lena’s wetness mixing with each moan, each of Alex’s harsh breaths mixed with each expletive that leaves Lena’s mouth.

Alex can feel her tightening around her fingers, Lena’s hip movements getting more erratic with each roll of them to meet Alex’s thrusts.

Lena’s orgasm hits hard, the moan leaving her likely heard in at least one other floor on the hotel.

Alex slows her movements down, working Lena through it as Alex’s name falls from her lips like a mantra.

When Alex pulls her hand away, her fingers glisten with Lena’s arousal.

Lena collapses onto her stomach briefly, rolling to her side so that she can regard Alex with soft eyes.

Alex takes her time to take her sports bra and underwear off before she joins Lena on the bed, falling onto her back next to her.

It’s automatic, the way Lena scoots closer to throw her leg over Alex’s hips, her head moving to Alex’s shoulder.

”You done?” Alex asks.

”Just give me a minute,” Lena responds, earning a little laugh out of Lena.

They lie there, Lena’s eyes closed as she breaths deeply.

She shifts just slightly to place a kiss to Alex’s cheek, following the curve of Alex’s jaw down to her neck. Alex lets her head fall to the side to give Lena room as she nips and sucks across Alex’s neck. Lena’s teeth tease her earlobe before her tongue soothes over it.

She takes her time, moving from Alex’s neck, back to her ear, and back down again.

When she pulls away, Lena moves to straddle Alex’s hips, looking down at her.

Alex’s hands move to Lena’s hips as Lena leans down, pulling Alex into a teasing kiss that’s mostly Lena’s tongue brushing against Alex’s before she traces Alex’s lips with it. She licks into Alex’s mouth, tongue flicking to the top of her mouth.

Lena’s hair creates a curtain around them, leaving nothing in their worlds except Lena’s body resting on Alex’s, nipples brushing together as Lena kisses her until she’s breathless.

Alex wants Lena to kiss down her body, but she wants her to stay exactly where she is at the same time.

Lena keeps kissing her, leaning up until she can cup Alex’s breasts in both of her hands, kneading as Alex moans into her mouth.

Lena’s lips move back to Alex’s neck, kissing over delicate skin to Alex’s chest, tongue sliding between her breasts, continuing over until she can run her tongue around the swell of Alex’s breast, sucking the skin into her mouth.

Lena’s teeth graze the sensitive skin there before she continues up, mouth wrapping around Alex’s nipple as her tongue starts to flick over it.

Alex is lost in sensation, lost in the pleasure from where Lena’s tongue works on her nipple, the small tickles that come from where her long hair trails over Alex’s chest and stomach.

Lena shifts, moving to the other side, working Alex up until she’s certain that she’s going to explode.

Alex enjoys the ride instead, focusing on Lena’s tongue as it flicks over her nipple, moves to run down the middle of her stomach to dip into her belly button. Lena bites over her hips bones, tongue running between each groove of Alex’s abs, stopping each time right before dipping down to Alex’s center.

Lena looks up at her then, smiling a predatory smile at Alex.

”Something you want?” Lena teases, but she doesn’t wait for Alex to respond.

Lena continues lower, tongue working over the inside of Alex’s upper thigh, sucking a red spot on the skin there.

Alex moans, long and slow, when Lena’s tongue finally makes contact with her folds. Alex knows she’s dripping. She tries to focus, not wanting to come too fast.

Lena’s tongue moves over her lips, working in circles up from Alex’s entrance to her clit.

Alex sees stars when Lena sucks her clit into her mouth, Alex’s hips bucking up at their own accord.

Lena’s hands hold Alex’s hips down, her fingernails digging into her skin enough for Alex to notice.

Lena’s tongue works over Alex, flicking over her clit, and Alex knows it won’t be long.

When Lena sucks her clit into her mouth again, Alex comes, liquid hot pleasure shooting from her core to her toes.

”Fuck, fuck, fuck,” is all Alex can say as she rides the waves, her hips moving sharply with each flick of Lena’s tongue over her clit. Alex is sensitive, getting closer to needing to push Lena away, but she gets the last few rocks of her hips out of it, the pleasure intense before it’s too much.

Alex’s can see her wetness coating Lena’s face when Lena moves back up Alex’s body, kissing her sweetly so that Alex can taste.

Alex lets out a breath, a yawn following it.

”You done?” Lena asks with a teasing smile on her face that Alex wants to see again.

”Not even close,” Alex responds as she pushes forward, rolling Lena onto her back and falling on top of her.

”Not even close,” she repeats as she leans in to kiss Lena again.

__

When Alex leaves her room the next morning, Lena is already showered and dressed, ready to head down to breakfast.

Alex has to hurry through a shower in her own room to get ready, taking an extra thirty minutes to get downstairs.

She’s standing there, pouring coffee, when she sees Lex walking towards her. He’s looking at her like he wants to tease her, that Lex Luthor leer on his face, while also looking like he wants to kiss her. 

When he gets to her, he pulls an item he’d been holding from behind his back.

”You left this,” he says, holding up Alex’s jacket that she’d left hanging on a hook by the door in Lena’s room.

That other door she had seen. That other door obviously contained Lex’s room.

Alex takes the jacket from him, looking over his shoulder to where Lena stands talking to someone else.

She shrugs Lex off when Lena sends her a wink, making Alex blush.

”Hey, Lex,” Alex says as he walks away, “can I come to this next year?”

He gives her an incredulous look, but he does smile.

Alex makes eye contact with Lena again, nodding her head for Lena to come over to her.

As Lena walks towards her, Alex is struck with blinding clarity that she is more than happy that she’d been forced to come to this event. And really, more than anything, she’s more than happy to do it again.


	7. I got you down to a T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Number: 7, Fluff  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings/Triggers: None.

Alex opens the door for her, watching Lena pass by her in a flurry of bags.

She sets down her purse first while Alex helps with the food and wine.

This had become their weekly thing over the last three months. Thursday night, Alex and Lena had dinner, watched a movie, and drank a glass of wine. It had sarted out of a new found friendship, working in the lab of the DEO together, needing to let off some steam without Kara. Alex loved her sister, of course she did, but people responded to stress differently. Kara wanted to talk it out, surrounding herself with friends and laughter. Alex just wanted to drink and sit and think.

Sometimes they’d talk, Lena about her day or something else bothering her, Alex about what had been going on around the city and in the DEO. Sometimes they just sat there and ate and watched a movie in silence. What had changed over that time was the intimacy of it.

They’d long stopped having to ask what the other wanted to eat, now well aware what each other’s favorite restaurants were and what they wanted to order from them. Alex knew what kind of night it was going to be based on what type of alcohol Lena brought with her. Whiskey meant she didn’t want to talk about it at all. Wine meant nothing really happened, and she just wanted to relax. Talking was totally ok. Beer meant Lena was a little bit stressed, and she definitely wanted to talk about it.

Sometimes they cooked when Lena was in the mood to try to teach Alex the basics. Alex mostly sampled and entertained while Lena did the cooking.

What had also changed was where they sat when the movie played.

They’d started off on each side of the couch, separate blankets, both leaning against the armrest.

They’d gotten closer over time, would most likely blame it on sharing popcorn or Kara accidentally ripping one of Alex’s blankets in half, requiring them to share one.

Then, the touching had started. Initially it had been Alex’s arm thrown across the back of the couch, both of their legs up on the coffee table. Then, it’d been Alex’s arm around Lena the first time they’d watched a scary movie, Alex whispering in her ear that she was going to be fine after each jump scare.

Where they were now would look really intimate to anyone else. Alex would sit in the middle of the couch, feet on the floor. And Lena would sit next to her, half covering Alex, her head on Alex’s shoulder, her hand on Alex’s stomach, and her legs bent over Alex’s thighs. Alex’s arm wrapped around her, her hand running up and down Lena’s back.

For the first time last week, Lena had fallen asleep. Alex had carried her to the bed, opting to sleep beside her instead of on the couch.

That entire time it hadn’t been awkward or unnatural, just a slow progression.

But Alex knew she was becoming more and more aware of Lena’s body, more aware of wanting to be closer, to the point that she wondered if this was going anywhere at all.

__

”What are we watching?” Lena asks as she picks up their plates, moving to Alex’s kitchen to put them in the dishwasher.

”It’s called Always Be My Maybe,” Alex answers, already sitting down to get the TV turned on.

It’s not long before they’re curled up in their usual places, empty wine glasses on the coffee table in front of them.

The movies funny and sweet, both of them enjoying it quite a bit.

When it’s over, Alex moves just slightly, her hand accidentally brushing Lena’s side.

Lena laughs, a quick little sharp laugh, at the touch.

Alex does it again, sending her a teasing smile.

Lena giggles.

”You’re ticklish?” Alex asks.

She doesn’t let Lena finishes, instead dives in, using both hands at Lena’s sides, Lena squirming against her.

Lena swats at Alex’s hands, but she doesn’t put any effort at all in getting Alex to stop.

It goes on until Alex is almost on top of Lena, both of them gasping for breath, Lena’s face red from laughing.

”That was something I never wanted you to know,” Lena gets out through gasps for air.

They both seem to realize how close their faces are to each other at the same time, breath hitching for different reasons.

Alex almost moves to jump off of her, but she doesn’t, rooted in her spot. She doesn’t know how she decides, all she knows is that she’s leaning in, moving towards Lena.

The press of her lips against Lena’s is soft, slow, as Lena kisses her back.

The kiss is a kiss that should have happened months ago, a kiss that had been building and building until it was now crashing together. It was sweet and slow, progressing to faster, both pushing closer.

Alex barely registers Lena pushing her back until she could clamber into Alex’s lap, just aware of Lena’s tongue, sliding between Alex’s parted lips.

Then, she’s aware of everything. Lena’s tongue against hers, their lips pressed together, Lena’s lipstick smooth against Alex’s lips. Lena’s hands in her hair, long fingernails scratching over her scalp. Lena’s body pressed into hers, the softness of her skin against Alex’s hands that roam over her back.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until the TV goes black from no one touching the remote, shrouding the room in darkness.

Lena pulls back then, her face in shadows from the street light outside.

”Please don’t tell me we have to wait until the next movie night to do that again?” Alex asks.

Lena smiles at her, a beautiful smile that already has Alex wrapped around her finger.

Lena leans in to kiss her again, neither one of them wanting to stop.

But Alex can’t help herself. She moves her hands to Lena’s sides, tickling her again until the kiss is broken, until Lena’s howling with laughter.

”You’re going to use that against me, aren’t you?” Lena asks.

”As often as possible,” Alex responds before she pulls her back into a kiss.

Yes, they will definitely be doing this more often.

Alex knows, in that moment, that she’s never been more thankful for movie night.


End file.
